powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Choudenshi Bioman (Laura Clarke's Version)
is the eighth Super Sentai series. Produced by Toei Company, it was aired on TV Asahi from February 4, 1984 to January 26, 1985, with a total of 51 episodes. This series was released as VHS tapes in South Korea as Space Commando Bioman (우주특공대 바이오맨 Uju Teug-gongdae Baiomaen). Production After the success of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, Toei began work on a series that would ultimately be considered a game-changer in the Super Sentai franchise. The season changed up many elements and aspects that would ultimately differentiate it from it's predecessors and would lead to the season becoming one of the most popular series of the franchise. One of the biggest changes is the influence of Toei's , a series of three dramatic giant robot anime directed by that had added much greater drama and interaction and which ended up becoming a major impact on Bioman's evolution. The plot element regarding Doctor Man and his failed relations with his actual son Shuichi Kageyama as well as his attempt to "replace" him with a robot clone known as Prince was influenced from the third of this trilogy, ; there was also an interest of using this anime's bird-like Baam, but this was ultimately not adapted, ultimately influencing 1991's Choujin Sentai Jetman and that season's usage of "adapted bird people" by way of Birdonic Waves. Neo Empire Gear was also an experiment in trying to use human-sized minions with giant robots, not monsters becoming giants, leading to the giant fights of the season. One of the biggest changes alongside Gear's adjustments for Bioman was the introduction of the second female member. One of Bioman's original concepts was a team with five men similar to Sun Vulcan using three; but they soon realized that by having only men, it would be impossible to create real drama. At the same time, they realized that by having two females on a team, they could easily increase the drama and the conversations the two would have. The production team was initially against having more females on a male-oriented franchise, but when it proved to be extremely popular, the concept of two-females on a team became a major factor within the franchise. However this was not without difficulty: when Yuki Yajima, the actress portraying Mika Koizumi/Yellow4, became too much trouble to work with for the team, she was fired and an entire adjustment of the season had to be completed to remove her: she was written out as being killed and the episodes where she hadn't done voice production were changed so a voice actress filled in for Yuka's filmed scenes. Ultimately a new Yellow4 was found by way of Sumiko Tanaka who became Jun Yabuki, Mika's replacement. The original concept of Bioman involved the team being possibly the descendants of fairy tale heroes such as Momotaro, Kintaro, Ipponbashi and Princess Kaguya; but recent news about "biotechnology" lead to a more sci-fi approach. Likewise, the name "Choudenshi" was chosen as opposed to "XX Sentai" like previous seasons was due to the special helmets developed to advertise the flashing lights installed in them. Likewise, this was the first Sentai season where Bandai produced the toys instead of Poppy, leading to the first "DX-Metal" mecha in the Bio Robo toy which proved to be supremely popular. There were also plans for a cyborg hero to come to Earth later, which was ultimately adapted into the antagonist Bio Hunter Silva. Due to all the adaptations and changes, Bioman became a massive success, becoming one of the biggest series of Super Sentai and one of the biggest in Japanese media. The only slight downside was due to Bandai's sales anticipation: they expected Bioman to sell at 130% of Dynaman; but it only sold 110%; still making it a massive success. Plot Many centuries ago, the android Peebo and the Bio Robo came to Earth from the fallen Bio Star. The Bio Robo showered five people with the Bio Particles, which would be passed on to later generations. In the present day, Doctor Man and his Shin Teikoku (New Empire) Gear threaten the world. Peebo must find the descendants of the original Bio Particle-showered five to form the Choudenshi (Super Electronic Squadron) Bioman. Characters Biomen Allies *Bio Peace Union **Peebo **Joy (7 & 8) *Other Allies **Red1's ancestor (2) **Green2's ancestor (2) **Blue3's ancestor (2) **Yellow4's ancestor (2) **Pink5's ancestor (2) **Gold6's ancestors (10) **Black7's ancestors (10) **Ken Hayase (13) **Neo Intellect Brain (14) **Shuichi Kageyama (25, 26, 43, 44 & 47-51) **Setsuko Kageyama (26 & 51) **Shinichiro Gou/Professor Shibata (43, 44 & 47-50) **Shota Yamamori (35 & 36) **Miki (43 & 44) *All Super Sentai Villains Neo Empire Gear * Doctor Man * Prince (19, 20 & 49) * Big Three ** Mason (1-50) ** Farrah (1-49) *** Farrahcat (1-51) *** Cat Gang (movie) ** Monster (1-48) * Beastnoids **Psygorn (1-50) **Mettzler (1-49) **Zyuoh (1-48) **Aquaiger (1-31) **Messerjū (1-31) * Mechaclones ** Mechaclone No. 1 (28) * Twin Dolls (9) * Mirage Fighter Mecha-Gigan *Kabuto Canth (1) *Devil Canth (2) *Gorilla Canth (3) *Beetle Canth (4) *Mummy Canth (5) *Rhino Canth (6) *Sea Anemone Canth (7 & 8) *Twin Canth (9) *Chameleon Canth (10) *Musha Canth (11) *Hammer Canth (12) *Shark Canth (13) *Anchor Canth (14) *Frog Canth (15) *Neptune Canth (16) *Turtle Canth (17) *Haniwa Canth(18) *Grotes Canth (19 & 20) *Camera Canth (21) *Scarab Canth (22) *Pirahna Canth (23) *Poison Moth Canth (24) *Ghost Canth (25 & 26) *Spider Canth (27) *Octopus Canth (28) *Jellyfish Canth (29) *Mantis Canth (30) *Crab Canth (Movie) Neo Mecha-Gigan *Metal Megas (31) *Axe Megas (32) *Skull Megas (33) *Wrestler Megas (34) *Magne Megas (35 & 36) *Cannon Megas (37) *Battle Megas (38) *Sonic Megas (39) *Crush Megas (40) *Amazon Megas (41) *Thunder Megas (42) *Satan Megas (43 & 44) *Baroque Megas (45) *Rugger Megas (46) *Lens Megas (47) *Super Megas (48) *King Megas (50 & 51) Anti-Bio Union * Balzion (48-50) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Choudenshi Bioman *'Ending': Biomic Soldier *'Mecha Theme': BioRobo no Uta *Oretachi Bioman *Sexual Lady *Blue Togetherness *Oozora Kakete! *Colorful Bioman *Yume Miru Peebo *Yuuyaku no Pegasus Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * /Shinichirō Gō: * , : * /Hideo Kageyama: * : * : * : * : Voice Actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Narrator: Stage Shows * Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Bioman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi Philippine English Voice Cast All characters's Japanese names are renamed as well as the villains except Mason, Farrah, Farrah Cat, Psygorn and Hideo's alter-ego Doctor Man. Their voices however dubbed in English prior to the other Sentai series which has been dubbed in their native language. The ensemble casts are well known for voicing the characters from the renowned classic anime series, . Kenichi/Kenny/Shirō Gō: Noel Mallonga Sammy/Shingo Takasugi: Tony Nierras Frankie/Ryūta Nanbara: Dodo Crisol Casey/Mika Koizumi: Geraldine Oca June/Jun Yabuki: Dada Carlos Kimberly/Hikaru Katsuragi: Celina Cristobal Yatori/Shota Yamamori: Cris Vertido Doctor Shibota/Shichiro/Doctor Shibata/Shinichirō Gō: Joonee Gamboa Sonny O'Hara/Shūichi Kageyama, Prince: Earl Palma Mike O'Hara/Hideo Kageyama/Doctor Man: Chito Vicente Mason: P.J. Ramos Farrah: Celina Cristobal Farrah Cat: Celina Cristobal Vargo/Monster: Noel Mallonga Voice Actors: Peebo: Celina Cristobal (Ep 1-10, 50-51) Dada Carlos (Ep 11-49) Plasmanoid/Mettzler: Bob Borjial Psygorn: Tony Nierras Zeroid/Zyuoh: Chito Vicente Aquainoid/Aquaiger: Cris Vertido Falconoid/Messer Beast: Dodo Crisol Bio Hunter Silver/Bio Hunter Silva: Danny Deopante Narrator: Noel Mallonga